His Magic Touch
by Nysrina
Summary: (A/U) What went on behind the closed door of Kagome's room on the morning of her wedding?


**Disclaimer:** I own only the poor nameless soul who ended up in the hospital instead of at Sunset Shrine.

**Author's note:** This bit of naughtiness is for Andi, who seems to enjoy my meager offerings :)

**Summary: (A/U)** What went on behind the closed door of Kagome's room on the morning of her wedding?

* * *

**His Magic Touch**

It was just as they say: what can go wrong will go wrong. Especially so on the single most important day of one's life.

Kagome clutched the silver mobile phone tightly, not quite hearing the dial tone, attempting her best to rein in the impending tears. She was both dismayed and frustrated at the turn of events, understandably.

Just as Mama finished tying her obi, her mobile phone rang. It was the company from which she had engaged her professional make-up artist, calling with very bad news. Apparently the appointed artist met with an accident along the way and was duly out of commission. The poor soul was now on the way to the hospital instead of heading to Sunset Shrine. They apologised for the inconvenience (the mishap was not their fault, but such was the prescribed decorum when dealing with customers), said they would send a replacement as fast as they are able to because all of their artists were out on appointments, and would the good Higurashis and their guests be so kind as to overlook the delay? The fastest possible time the replacement could get there would be in about two hours… was that acceptable?

Two hours… She – _they_ – can't wait two hours. The day and time was auspicious and two hours was just too long to wait…

Kagome had assured the bearer of the news that it was all right, and she would manage her make-up and hair on her own. The lady at the other end apologised profusely, and promised to return the deposit Kagome had made before she hung up.

"I'll go do some damage control." Mama Higurashi told Kagome. "And I'll send Sango up to give you a hand."

Kagome nodded dumbly. She stared into space for a heartbeat or two before galvanizing herself into action.

When the door opened and closed softly a few minutes later, Kagome didn't bother to stop rummaging through her drawers for what little make-up she owned. She could apply her everyday war-paint just fine, but she _must_ look beautiful for the cameras today. She only hoped Sango was better at tarting up than she will ever be.

"Sango!" she exclaimed, venting some of her panic. "We've got to hurry. We only have forty minutes, and you know my hair is virtually untameable…" Her words trailed away when she whirled around to face whoever she had assumed was her best friend and found...

...Sesshoumaru calmly shrugging out of his formal jacket.

"Onii-san?" Kagome whispered.

Her future brother-in-law said nothing as he snagged a clothes hanger lying on her bed and hung up his jacket. Movements deliberate and measured, he unbuttoned his shirt cuffs and advanced towards her.

Sango, in the meantime, was standing in the entrance vestibule of the Higurashi house, staring at the shiny pair of men's formal shoes. They were placed neatly side by side, facing the door. They were rather large. _Large creatures have large feet. Tall men - or youkai - have large feet too._ And there was only one among the guests today who stood head and shoulders above the rest. Come to think of it, no one had seen him since Mama Higurashi came to inform them of the current circumstances.

Sango glanced uneasily in the direction of Kagome's room on the second floor.

_Is there something going on that I shouldn't interrupt? Oh, Kagome…_

Sango slipped off her geta slowly and treaded her way to Kagome's room. Sesshoumaru will know she was coming…

_Please, please don't do anything stupid, Kagome…_

Her hand hovered over the doorknob hesitantly, then, steeling herself, she curled her fingers around the smooth globe, turned it…

_…it's not locked…_

She pushed the door open slowly. Sango peered inside and stared… and gaped… and blushed. She closed the door , deciding that she must let Mrs. Higurashi know. When she turned to head outdoors again, Inuyasha was standing at the far end of the hallway between the bedrooms. His eyes were as hard as flint but when he came towards her, his gait was smooth, inexorable and unhurried, the wide sleeves and hem of his black wedding kimono and hakama fluttering softly.

"Is there something I should know about, Sango?" The usually gruff voice was eerily calm.

Sango held up her hands pleadingly. "Inuyasha, I don't think you should -"

Pushing past her with deceptive gentleness, the hanyou opened the door… and gaped at the sight within just like Sango did minutes before.

_"Out!"_ Sesshoumaru's furious snarl reverberated through the hallway. Inuyasha stepped back, simultaneously pulling the door shut, breathing hard in shock.

"You saw that…?" he stuttered, staring at Sango. "What he was doing to her?"

Sango took his arm gently, ushering him towards the staircase.

"She's in good hands, Inuyasha."

The pair made their way slowly down the hallway. Just before they descended the steps, Inuyasha let out a laugh that was just a little forced.

"I didn't know he had _that_ in him," he murmured incredulously.

"You have to admit, he does have skills," Sango mused.

After the door closed for the second time, Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome's upturned face. Eyes closed, she was the very picture of trust and surrender. He brushed her fringe of hair back from her forehead gently.

_I will lock the door,_ he decided, feeling a little vexed at the interruptions. _Or I'll never get Kagome's make-up done._

========== **End** ==========

**The last word:** I've always wanted to write about Sesshoumaru playing with make-up. I mean, he's got magenta eyelids in the anime! LOL…


End file.
